


Hunt

by perfectcosima



Series: Dead Dog Marathon [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic #3 of my "dead dog" marathon. Featuring Danny Lawrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

Carmilla was relaxing on the green when the Summer Society girls straggled in from their hunt, unusually somber as they grouped together in their meeting place under the oak tree, the large mass of people splitting into smaller groups as they tended to their wounds.

“Hey, Di!” she called out to one of the members that she recognized as she walked over to the girls. “Could you tell me where Danny is? She hasn’t been answering our texts, so Laura sent me out to tell her that we have a reservation in town at six tonight.”

Diana blanched at her words, glancing at her sorority sisters desperately for help, but they remained silent, offering no help as they watched the interaction. “I’m so sorry!” she finally squeaked out, before quickly escaping to the other side of the crowd.

Carmilla was confused, and looked around at the other girls, becoming worried when they all avoided eye contact with her. “Hey, what’s going on?” she asked, her voice becoming more frantic. “Where’s Danny?”

Elizabeth and Sophia walked into the clearing holding something wrapped in a white sheet, something human shaped, something tall, and Carmilla began to shake her head, disbelieving. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” she muttered, tears forming in her eyes. “Not her, not my warrior, it can’t be.” The sisters close to her stepped back, fearing the outburst that they knew would come from the angry vampire.

As the girls set their precious bundle on the ground, the sheet slipped just enough to show a lock of bright red hair, and Carmilla broke, stumbling forward toward the body of her lover, keening softly as she knelt by her body, not caring that it wasn’t appropriate as she peeled off the sheet, revealing the tall girl’s peaceful face, blue eyes wide and unblinking. And Carmilla cried out, but it wasn’t the angry scream the dead girl’s sisters had been expecting, but instead a piercing wail, one that transmitted her love and loss more clearly than any words ever could. 

The girls stood back, circling around the pair, protecting them from prying eyes, only allowing one person through; a short girl with brown eyes and hair, a girl who fell down beside her lovers.

“Today, one of our own has fallen,” Elizabeth announced, her voice catching as she addressed the girls. “We remember her, we love her, we salute her.”

In tandem, all of the Summer Society girls raised their left fist to the sky before bringing it down to their chest. They stood in that position for a seemingly endless moment before their leader let her own fist drop, and they knew that it was finally okay to cry. 


End file.
